Break My Thinking
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kau tak akan mempercayainya sebelum kau mengalaminya sendiri/"I love you so much, Sakura-chan."/"I love you more and more, Naruto."/Bad summary/For LAFSEvent/Happy NaruSaku day 3/4 minna /


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**For LAFSEvent ¾, Happy NaruSaku Day minna ^^**

**Subtema : Secret Admirer**

**Warning: Standard applied, Au, typo(s), Ooc and anything**

* * *

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**Break My Thinking**

**.**

**.**

Percayakah dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kalau gadis berambut _soft pink_ ini tidak percaya dengan itu. Menurutnya semua itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

Sakura-gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu- berjalan menulusuri koridor _Konoha Senior High School_. Dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibir mungilnya itu, Sakura melenggangkan langkah demi langkah menuju kelas tercinta. Sesampainya di kelas ia langsung membanting tasnya ke atas meja dan duduk di kursi tercinta.

Ino-sahabat- Sakura menyambutnya dengan senyum yang merekah seperti biasa.

"_Forehead_, kau tahu, tidak? Ada dua orang murid baru, lho!" seru Ino antusias. Yang diberi tahu hanya memutar manik matanya. Tak berminat sedikitpun untuk menanggapi celotehan Ino.

Tak mendapat respon seperti yang diinginkan, Ino merenggut kesal. Dengan kasar dia mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura. "Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?!" protesnya yang masih setia mencoba menarik perhatian Sakura. Dan berharap atensinya kembali di hadapan sahabat _pinkish_nya itu.

"Apa? Murid baru? Aku tak berminat dengan mereka, _pig_. Lagipula itu semua tak ada urusannya denganku, kan?" tukas Sakura malas. Dan langsung melipat tangannya di atas meja lalu menumpukan wajahnya.

Melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini tentu saja membuat Ino sedikit meringis. Bukan yang pertama kalinya Sakura enggan menanggapi celotehannya itu. Dan lagi kenapa untuk kali ini sahabatnya masih enggan untuk menanggapi celotehannya padahal ini kan mengenai laki-laki keren.

Hening seketika menyapa atmosfer di sekeliling Ino dan Sakura. Mereka memilih untuk diam tak bersuara. Sepoi angin di pagi yang cukup cerah ini menyapu setiap helai surai merah muda Sakura. Membuatnya terbuai untuk melegakan kantuk. Maklum saja, tadi malam Sakura begadang karena tumpukan tugas yang belum terselesaikan.

Dalam diam, Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati setiap semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Menghirup udara yang masih segar.

"_Forehead_, sepertinya aku mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama pada salah satu dari mereka." Ino kembali berlisan meskipun dia cukup tahu mungkin Sakura akan mengacuhkannya kembali.

Mendengar penuturan Ino barusan, Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Ino. Dia sedikit menyipitkan matanya mencoba menyadari dan memahami dengan jelas apa yang baru saja ia dengar itu.

"_Are you kidding me_?" ejek Sakura sambil tertawa meremehkan ke arah sahabat pirangnya itu. Ino hanya bisa cemberut mendengar respon dari Sakura. "_No,_ Sakura! _I'm very sure_!" tukas Ino tak mau kalah.

"Heh, tak ada itu yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, _pig_! Yah, kalau aku tebak pasti dia super tampan di matamu, _right_?" cibir Sakura pada Ino. Ya, Sakura memang penganut paham cinta itu butuh proses dan waktu.

"_Up to you, forehead! And yeah, that's right! He is so cool_."

"Sudah kubilang. Itu bukan cinta namanya! Hanya sekedar kagum atau suka mungkin? _Love isn't instant_," ujar Sakura seolah sedang memberi pelajaran tentang cinta kepada sahabat di sampingnya ini.

"Yah, kau akan percaya kalau mengalaminya sendiri." Ino mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan langsung memilih untuk membuka tasnya lalu mengambil buku tulis karena Kakashi-guru kesenian- baru saja masuk.

"_Will not and never_," tantang Sakura tak mau kalah dan menyeringai ke arah Ino. Setelah itu dia memilih mengakhiri perdebatan kecil di antara mereka dan mendengar penjelasan guru di hadapannya.

Pintu kelas tebanting dengan kasar oleh serbuan siswa-siswa yang hendak keluar dari kelas untuk istirahat dan pergi ke kantin. Kadang lapar memang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi ganas secara tiba-tiba. Berbeda dengan siswa-siswa lain, dua pasang sahabat ini masih setia duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Mereka masih ingin menikmati segarnya oksigen saat seperti ini. Saat kelas hanya dihuni oleh beberapa makhluk hidup di dalamnya. Sehingga mereka tak perlu mendapat oksigen yang kotor yang sudah bercampur dengan karbon dioksida.

Pintu yang terbuka membawa angin sejuk ke dalam kelas membuat suasana kelas di saat jam istirahat seperti ini terasa lebih menyegarkan.

"Hah, _forehead_, apa kau mau ke kantin?" Ino melempar sebuah pertanyaan pada Sakura. Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilayangkan untuknya itu, Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebagai jawaban.

"Aku mau mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, _pig_," ujar Sakura memberikan sebuah alasan yang logis kepada Ino mengenai ketidakmauannya pergi ke kantin itu. Seolah mengerti dengan alasan Sakura, Ino hanya mengangguk. "Mau nitip sesuatu?"

"Boleh deh, aku nitip _soft drink_ aja," tutur Sakura melisankan persetujuan dengan apa yang ditawarkan oleh Ino itu. Tanpa mengucap satu katapun Ino melenggang pergi dari kelas meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Setelah menata bukunya yang sedikit berserakan, Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku cetak. Dia bawa buku itu dan pergi dari kelas menuju perpustakaan sesuai dengan rencana awalnya.

Dengan begitu santai Sakura melangkahkan kaki satu per satu. Senyuman masih tetap setia terpatri di bibir mungilnya. Dia memang orang yang dikenal cukup ramah. Lagipula dia tak mau cemberut di hadapan orang lain tanpa sebab, itu hanya akan membuat kesalahpahaman menurutnya.

Sebentar dia tundukan kepalanya, melihat lantai dan memandanginya dalam. Saat dia kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke depan. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

Brukk…

Tak dikehendaki Sakura pun menabrak laki-laki itu sebelum sempat menghindar. Mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh ke lantai begitu pun dengan buku yang Sakura bawa. Tanpa sengaja tubuh laki-laki itu menindih tubuh mungil Sakura.

Sebentar Sakura terpana dibuatnya. Hangat. Rasa yang pertama kali ia rasa sesaat setelah dia melihat mata biru pemuda di hadapannya yang sedang menindihnya itu. Manik _emerald_nya terjerat oleh batu _sapphire_ di dalam netra sang pemuda.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa detak jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat. Bertalu-talu dengan indah dan berirama. Menyadari ada yang aneh dengan dirinya juga jantungnya. Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Sekarang dia merasa wajahnya mulai menghangat dan jantungnya kembali menggila.

Naruto-pemuda yang menabrak Sakura- bingung dengan tindakan _absurd_ Sakura yang menggelengkan kepala itu. Dengan sedikit merasa bersalah ia ulurkan tangannya mencoba membantu Sakura yang tak sengaja ia tabrak juga tertindih olehnya. "_Are you okey_?" tanya Naruto mencoba memastikan keadaan Sakura.

Sakura langsung terkesiap dan mendongak ke atas langsung melihat Naruto yang sedang mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Dengan sedikit gugup Sakura meraih uluran tangan itu dan berdiri dibantu oleh Naruto. "A-ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Naruto disertai cengirannya membuat Sakura kembali sedikit bersemu. Tanpa diminta Naruto berjongkok dan mengambil buku Sakura yang jatuh akibat insiden tabrakan tadi.

"Sekali lagi maaf, ini bukumu," sambung Naruto sembari memberikan buku Sakura yang baru saja diambilnya itu. "I-iya tak apa-apa."

Dengan senyuman yang paling manis yang ia punya, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang diam seribu bahasa. Terpukau oleh senyum manisnya itu. Naruto merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa darahnya berdesir seketika sesaat setelah melihat senyuman gadis yang baru saja ditabraknya itu.

Teringat bahwa dia belum mengetahui nama gadis itu, Naruto pun langsung berbalik. "Hey, siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit berteriak agar Sakura yang sudah cukup jauh dari hadapannya itu bisa mendengar suaranya.

Sakura yang merasa bahwa pemuda tadi bertanya padanya itu langsung berbalik dan mengernyit sebentar. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura," tuturnya dengan sedikit tak yakin. Tak yakin bahwa pemuda tadi bertanya padanya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Sakura membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum lima jari ke arah Sakura. "Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Melihat Naruto tersenyum kepadanya, mau tak mau Sakura pun mengeluarkan senyumnya dan kembali membalikan badannya lagi menuju tujuan awalnya, perpustakaan.

Dalam perjalanannya meneruskan langkah menuju perpustakaan, Sakura terus menerus tertawa kecil dengan sedikit bersemu merah mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu. Sampai di perpustakaan pun dia masih setia dengan kepingan ingatannya itu.

Setelah mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam, Sakura memilih untuk mendudukan diri sebentar di kursi perpustakaan. Sedikit menikmati alunan musik melo di ruangan ini. Tersadar dari kegiatan yang menurutnya bodoh itu Sakura langsung menampar dirinya keras-keras.

'Saku_-baka_, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu saat mengingat pemuda tadi! Kau kan baru melihatnya pertama kali.' Sakura membatin dalam hati.

Ia pun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras membuang semua hal bodoh yang malah berkeliaran di benaknya.

Bukannya menghilang perasaan aneh itu, dia merasa jantungnya makin menggila. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dadanya dia pun memegang dadanya sebentar dan merasakan detakan jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Wajahnya kembali menghangat. Tidak mungkin bukan dia jatuh cinta pada pemuda tadi.

_Hell no_, dia tak boleh menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Dia tak boleh dan tak akan mengalami jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Daripada memikirkan berbagai spekulasi dalam hati, Sakura lebih memilih buru-buru keluar dari perpustakaan menuju kembali ke kelas tercinta. Sepertinya memang ucapan Ino tadi pagi mujarab. Bahwa Sakura akan mengalaminya sendiri agar ia percaya dengan yang dia tuturkan.

ooOooNaruSaku DayooOoo

.

Tak terasa bel pulang berbunyi, membuat seluruh siswa berlomba keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing agar cepat kembali pulang ke rumah. Begitupun dengan Sakura dan Ino yang mulai melenggang pergi dari kelas.

Mentari yang sudah membuat langit menjadi berwarna jingga menemani langkah mereka. Sebelum pergi keluar dari gerbang sekolah, mereka mampir terlebih dahulu pada jajaran tempat loker untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang Sakura tinggalkan di dalamnya.

Dengan perlahan Sakura masukan kunci loker dan membukanya secara perlahan. Dia sedikit memicingkan matanya melihat setangkai mawar merah yang dengan indah tergeletak begitu saja di dalam lokernya tersebut.

Dengan dahi yang masih berkerut Sakura ambil bunga itu dan menengok sekitar mencoba mencari kira-kira siapa yang menaruh bunga mawar di lokernya. Tidak menemukan jawaban Sakura kembali menutup lokernya dan membiarkan bunga itu tetap terjaga dalam genggaman tangannya.

Ino sedikit heran melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menggenggam setangkai mawar. Dengan sedikit heboh, Ino pun langsung mengambil bunga itu dari genggaman tangan Sakura tanpa permisi.

"Cie, _forehead_. Dapet bunga mawar nih," goda Ino sambil menelisik mawar yang sudah berada di genggaman tangannya itu. Sakura hanya memutar manik matanya, tak berminat menanggapi godaan Ino barusan.

Dia lebih memilih meninggalkan Ino yang masih asyik berkutat dengan mawar merah yang ia temukan di lokernya baru saja. Dengan netra masih terfokus pada mawar merah yang ia bawa, Ino mengikuti langkah Sakura dari belakang.

"Hey, _forehead_, dari siapa bunga ini?"

"Entahlah, aku menemukannya di dalam loker."

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau punya pengagum rahasia nih, cie." Ino kembali mulai menggoda Sakura. Dan seperti biasa Sakura tak akan menanggapi godaan Ino. Kurang kerjaan menurutnya membahas hal-hal seperti itu.

"_Wait, forehead_. Ada surat nih di dalamnya, mungkin dari pengirim bunga ini. Nih, cepet lihat dan baca," titah Ino yang langsung memberi secarik kertas yang ia temukan di dalam bunga tersebut.

Lagi, Sakura dibuat bingung. Dia kembali mengerutkan dahinya dan membuka perlahan kertas itu.

**Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Senyummu mampu meluluhlantahkan hatiku. Membuatku terpikat dan terpesona sesaat, namun, tak bisa kulupakan sampai saat ini**

**Your admirer,**

**UN**

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Klasik sekali kata-kata yang berada dalam kertas ini. Benar-benar aneh. Ino yang sedari tadi ikut mengintip isi surat itu hanya bisa tergelak melihat tulisan di dalamnya. Melihat Ino yang tertawa dengan keras di sebelahnya membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali dibuat cemberut oleh Ino.

"Apa yang lucu, hah?" sergah Sakura mencoba menghentikan tawa Ino yang memekakan telinganya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Ino mencoba memberhentikan tawanya itu. "_Really sorry, okey_?"

"Hanya saja, dia bilang dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu, orang yang tak percaya akan hal itu. I-itu lucu kau tahu, hahahaha…" sambung Inolalu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya menertawakan Sakura mungkin.

Sakura merenggut kesal mendengar penuturan Ino. Dan lagi, dia jadi teringat kejadian tadi siang saat istirahat saat dia tertabrak oleh seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang mampu membuat detak jantungnya menggila saat pertama kali bertemu. Pemuda yang membuatnya sedikit percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kalau dia ceritakan ini pada Ino pasti Ino akan menertawakan dan mengejeknya secara telak. Dia kalah oleh omongannya sendiri. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menceritakan ini pada Ino.

"_So_?" Ino menggantungkan begitu saja ucapannya membuat Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. Dan tak peduli dengan yang Ino tuturkan barusan. Lalu, lebih memilih kembali melangkahkan kaki dengan santai.

"Hey, bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang ini, Sakura?"

"Terserah." Hanya itu yang Sakura lisankan sebelum berpisah jalan dengan Ino karena rumah mereka memang tidak satu kompleks.

Sakura kembali meneliti kertas itu dan berhenti pada inisial dari pengirim bunga beserta surat ini, UN. Sejenak Sakura terpikirkan nama pemuda yang menabraknya tadi siang, Uzumaki Naruto.

Namun, Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin pemuda itu yang mengirimnya. Sebenarnya dia memang sedikit berharap yang mengirimnya itu Naruto, namun, ia tak mau terlalu berharap banyak. Setidaknya agar tak sakit hati nantinya.

ooOooNaruSaku DayooOoo

.

Musim sudah berganti. Sejak kemarin musim semi sudah menyambut setiap penduduk Konoha. Musim yang begitu indah karena di sepanjang jalan, pohon sakura yang tertanam mulai bermekaran bunganya. Menambah indah pemandangan bagi setiap pengguna jalan.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Sakura menemukan setangkai mawar merah di lokernya. Namun, sampai sekarang ia bahkan tak tahu siapa pengirimnya tersebut. Benar-benar tak ada kerjaan dan pengecut, menurut Sakura.

Lagi, hari ini dia menemukan setangkai mawar merah di lokernya. Sakura menghela napas panjang lalu mengambilnya. Seperti hari-hari biasa, Sakura menyerahkan bunga itu kepada Ino hanya untuk sekedar diteliti oleh Ino. Siapa tahu Ino punya bakat sebagai _detective_ dan akan mengetahui siapa pengirimnya karena Sakura memang benar-benar penasaran.

"Hey, Sakura. _Look it_! Kertasnya berwarna _pink_! Biasanya kan putih. Ayo buka, siapa tahu ada yang berbeda di dalamnya!" seru Ino antusias dan menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sakura. Sebelum membukanya, Sakura mencoba menimang-nimang sebentar kertas itu di tangannya lalu membukanya perlahan.

**Kau penasaran denganku, kan? Temui aku di taman kota sore ini pukul empat dekat pohon sakura**

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang hanya berisi tentang puisi ataupun cerita bagaimana ia bisa terpukau oleh Sakura. Kali ini hanya berisi memo pendek yang memerintahkannya untuk pergi ke taman kota sore ini.

"Baiklah _forehead_, sekarang masih pukul dua siang, ayo kita ke rumahmu dan aku akan mendandanimu untuk menemui pangeranmu itu." Ino kembali berseru girang setelah melihat isi dari surat yang ia curigai sebelumnya.

Sepertinya memang Ino memiliki sedikit bakat _detective_ di dalam dirinya.

Dua jam telah berlalu, Sakura yang telah mematut diri dibantu oleh Ino pun sudah bersiap pergi ke taman kota untuk menemui orang yang selama ini mengiriminya mawar. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak tak karuan, kembali bertalu-talu dan berirama dengan indah.

Apa mungkin harapannya akan terkabul kalau yang selama ini menjadi pengagum rahasianya adalah Naruto. Sakura harap begitu.

Dengan sedikit gugup Sakura berjalan keluar dari rumah menuju taman kota ditemani oleh Ino. Sesampainya di dekat taman kota mereka menghentikan langkah sebentar.

"_Good luck,_ Sakura! Aku mengantarmu sampai sini saja, ya?!" ujar Ino sedikit menyemangati Sakura. Sakura pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkan Ino yang masih tetap setia memandangi punggungnya sampai benar-benar menghilang.

Diedarkan pandangannya menelusuri setiap penjuru taman kota mencari sebuah pohon sakura. Karena berdasarkan surat yang ia dapat, bahwa orang itu menunggunya di sana. Setelah mencoba memicingkan matanya mencari pohon sakura, akhirnya ia temukan dan langsung pergi ke arah sana.

Sesampainya di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang bunganya mulai bermekaran. Sakura berdiri sedikit gelisah menunggu seseorang yang ditunggunya itu. Ia berdo'a di dalam hati semoga dia cepat datang.

Angin sore menerbangkan gaun yang Sakura pakai dan rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi. Menyapu setiap ichi kulitnya sehingga merasakan kesejukan di dalamnya.

Sakura menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Dia jengah dengan kegiatan menunggunya itu sampai akhirnya dia pun berbalik mencoba untuk pulang. Sudah dua puluh menit dia menunggu di sini.

"N-Naruto?!" Sakura sedikit terlonjak saat mendapati Naruto tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Karena sedari tadi Sakura tak merasa ada orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hey, Sakura_-chan_. Ketemu lagi," tutur Naruto dengan santai tanpa terkejut sedikitpun, kontras sekali dengan Sakura yang masih aneh dengan keberadaan Naruto di sini.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Alih-alih menjawab kalimat introgatif yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Naruto malah melayangkan pertanyaan pada Sakura. Mendengar pertanyaan yang Naruto tuturkan mau tak mau membuat Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Awalnya tidak. Namun, sekarang sedikit percaya karena aku mengalaminya?" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit tak yakin. Ya, dia masih tak yakin dengan yang ia rasakan itu, cinta atau hanya sekedar suka.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sama. Aku terpukau oleh seorang gadis yang aku tabrak. Senyumannya begitu indah. Dia bisa membuat hatiku tak karuan walau baru pertama kali berjumpa saat itu…" Naruto tertawa kecil mengingat saat Sakura memberinya senyum yang paling manis yang pernah ia lihat ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"…awalnya kukira aku hanya suka padanya saja. Namun, berhari-hari berlalu dan berminggu-minggu berlalu bayangannya saat dia tersenyum padaku tidak bisa hilang. Aku juga sering mengiriminya mawar merah." Sakura sedikit mengerjapkan mata. Kenapa yang Naruto bicarakan ini seperti dirinya.

"Aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padanya sekarang. Maka dari itu aku memintanya datang ke tempat ini. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa dia cantik sekali saat ini. Dan mengatakan bahwa dia telah kembali berhasil membuatku jatuh hati berkali-kali…"

Naruto sedikit menarik napas dalam. "…aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya." Naruto mengakhiri ucapan yang begitu panjang itu dengan sebuah senyuman pada Sakura. Merasa wajahnya sedikit bersemu, Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto kembali bersuara membuat Sakura kembali menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Hmm…dari dulu aku tak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Karena menurutku cinta itu tumbuh seiring dengan waktu dan kebersamaan. Aku sampai-sampai berdebat dengan sahabatku…" tutur Sakura diselingi tawa kecil mengingat perdebatan kecilnya dengan Ino.

"Tapi, masih di hari yang sama saat aku berdebat dengan sahabatku itu. Aku ditabrak oleh seorang pemuda saat akan mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan. Mata birunya yang cerah membuat terpesona. Sorotnya terasa begitu hangat…" Sakura tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto sekitar satu bulan yang lalu.

"…dia mematahkan pemikiranku tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama dan sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta padanya." Sakura menyeringai kecil ke arah Naruto saat mengakhiri ceritanya tersebut.

Mereka memahami dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Mereka memahami dari setiap untaian kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. "_So? Want to be my girlfriend, Sakura-chan_?"

"Um, _of course_."

Naruto membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya. Cinta mereka tersampaikan di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang indah dengan dihiasi bunganya yang mulai bermekaran. Angin bersemilir menerbangkan beberapa bunga sakura yang mekar di pohonnya. Menerbangkan hati mereka berdua yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Mengukir seulas senyum di bibir keduanya.

"_I love you so much,_ Sakura_-chan_."

"_I love you more and more_, Naruto."

**Fin**

* * *

**A/n : Huwaaa akhirnya bisa publish fic ini jugaa :'D #bangga, seneng~ bisa berpartisipasi di event NaruSaku :'D #bangga lagi**

**Happy NaruSaku day minnaaaa*niup terompet* Maklumi ya kalau ficnya lagi-lagi abal begini, soalnya memang author ini tak berbakat hanya memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti event ini X'D**

**Omong-omong minna kalian sendiri percaya ga sih sama Love At First Sight? ._. #kepooo jawabnya di kolom review aja ya X3 #plakk**

**Baiklah minna, makasih ya yang udah baca fic gaje aneh bin abal dari Nasa ini :'D , gimana? Gimana minna? Diksinya jelek? Feelnya ga ada? Segala kritikan, saran, concrit, atau mungkin flame? Nasa terima dengan senang hati^^ , so don't forget to…**

**\Review/**

**Please! ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
